Joint processing of sensor array outputs improves the performance of parameter estimation and hypothesis testing problems beyond the sum of the individual sensor processing results. To realize the gains from the joint processing of array outputs, arrays are often tethered since the output data from each sensor in the array generally requires a high bandwidth for transmission. When this transmission is achieved in a wireless setting, the sensor batteries can be quickly depleted and array elements may cause communication interference among themselves as they send relatively large data packets. Compared to wireless proximity sensors, arrays are harder to set up and deploy. In addition, wired arrays tend to have relatively small apertures as unattended ground sensors (UGS), diminishing their main advantage derived from aperture gains. Hence, there is a clear need for a wireless design for arrays to overcome the disadvantages of the tethered array designs to further push the frontiers of what is achievable by sensor networks.